Ausencia
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Se sentía fatal esa noche. El aire helado se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, produciendo en su cuerpo múltiples escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba." Un pequeño escrito para una tarea escolar...he aqui el resultado.


* * *

**AUSENCIA**

* * *

Se sentía fatal esa noche. El aire helado se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, produciendo en su cuerpo múltiples escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba.

Su piel estaba acostumbrada al tacto de unas manos heladas; unas manos que se habían marchado semanas atrás con aquellas promesas de un futuro juntos; una eternidad al lado del otro.

Pero él ya no estaba ahí para prometerle nada, había decidido marcharse y abandonarla, rompiendo su frágil corazón en cientos de pedazos. Dejando en su pecho un agujero que jamás se cerraría.

Comenzó a sollozar mientras se sentaba en el suelo –con la espalda recargada en la pared- y cubría con sus pálidas manos su rostro; intentando de ese modo disminuir el dolor que le causaba la mención de su nombre o el simple recuerdo de su voz...

Los segundos pasaron a ser minutos, y los minutos horas, pero sus sollozos no se apagaban a pesar de todas las lágrimas derramadas desde su marcha. Su corazón saltaba dentro de su débil cuerpo, acelerado por el descontrolado llanto, adormeciéndola poco a poco.

Y los sollozos se detuvieron cuando su respiración se normalizó y sus ojos se cerraron. La chica descansaba ahora en brazos de Morfeo, aunque deseaba aun dormida que fueran otros brazos los que la sostuvieran.

Su padre entró -como cada noche lo hacía- y con delicadeza la levantó del frío suelo de madera para acomodarla sobre la cama. La arropó y besó su frente, saliendo después con el dolor tatuado en su rostro.

* * *

La noche siguiente todo fue distinto. Su cuerpo seguía ahí, pero su alma se había ido con el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo si él ya no estaba a su lado?

Gotas saladas mojaban sus mejillas mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Unos ojos color chocolate, carentes de brillo, le regresaron la mirada. Limpió con el dorso de la mano sus ojos, eliminando todo rastro de agua de él y mirando la luna por la ventana deseó no volver a despertar la mañana siguiente.

Tomó algunas pastillas para dormir y colocó en el reproductor de discos su CD favorito. El silencio fue sustituido por una dulce melodía de piano, que con cada noto la sumergía unos centímetros más en un pozo sin fondo.

Y así las estrellas contemplaron su rostro hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente veía todo de un modo distinto. Salió de casa y comenzó a vagar por el pueblo, pero nadie la notaba. Intentó hablar con sus compañeros de instituto y no obtuvo respuesta.

Vagó por el bosque cercano a su casa hasta la tarde, pero cuando regresó a casa, no había nadie en ella. Se sentó en el salón con mirada ausente hasta que su padre llegó a casa. Lo observó subir las escaleras y bajar tiempo después con un traje negro que solo lo había visto usar una vez: en el funeral de un amigo de la familia...

Le llamó y él no le prestó atención. Se subió al coche cuando él se distrajo y lo acompañó al cementerio. Miraba desde el auto a toda la gente reunida en el lugar, mientras el cajón era cubierto por tierra.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio de nuevo. Aquel muchacho por el que sufrió tanto tiempo, del que se enamoró perdidamente desde el primer momento.

Esperó a que todos se fueran para acercarse y ver quien acababa de morir. La familia de aquel que una vez fue su novio se encontraba presente, observando atentamente la pequeña tumba a sus pies. Se acercó a ellos y los escuchó sollozar su nombre. Y entonces todo tuvo sentido...ella ya no estaba ahí...

Acarició la mejilla de su amor y sonrió una ultima vez para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

Pero él juraría haber escuchado al viento susurrar un "Te amo".

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, he aqui una pequeña ocurrencia de hace un rato. Me dejaron de tarea escribir una historia breve para leerla en la inauguracion de los concursos academicos en los que estoy participando. Y me puse a pensar sobre que iba a escribir y este fue el resultado...

No mencione nombres porque asi debe de ser xD...ademas es algo facil de decifrar.

Gracias x su apoyo.

Un beso

Mari-Cullen


End file.
